


Holiday Who?

by ckenn456



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Interior Decorating, No seriously it's fluffy, One-Shot, Silly Doctor, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckenn456/pseuds/ckenn456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas on the TARDIS! What does the Doctor have planned for Rose, and what happens when she shares her holiday wish??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Who?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley/gifts), [william](https://archiveofourown.org/users/william/gifts), [Brandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandi/gifts).



> This one-shot is dedicated to my three friends who made me want to watch Doctor Who, and essentially brought out my crazy inner fangirl: Ashley, William, and Brandi. This is also dedicated to my other Whovian friends, and to anyone who believes in the magic of Christmas.
> 
> And also to those who love bananas.

Slowly, Rose felt herself surfacing towards consciousness from a deep sleep, slightly aware of some change in her surroundings. She stretched, groaning into her pillow as her muscles awakened. Her eyes opened, blinking, trying to put a finger on what had woken her. Her surroundings were the same - her room was as it had been when she crawled into bed. Then, she heard light banging noises and scuffling coming from down the hallway of the TARDIS. She quickly threw on her dressing gown and hurried toward the source of the noise, which was coming from the console room…

As she walked in, she was completely disoriented. Multicolored lights were hanging from every conceivable part of the room. It was as though she had walked into an acid trip. A rustling came from the corner, and a large ball of small lights began moving. 

“Bollox! Get off!” The Doctor’s voice came from the ball of moving lights, and Rose walked over to find that the ball of lights was actually the Doctor, tangled in several strings of lights. He looked up as she approached. “Oh, Rose, don’t suppose you could, um, help me out of this little mess, could you?”

She giggled, bending down to pick at the strings around his feet. “I don’t think ‘little mess’ covers it - how did you get so tangled?”

“I don’t know, I think I just got overexcited trying to get these all hung.” His face spread into a huge grin, which made her laugh. She loved how absurdly goofy he could be.

“May I ask why you’re drowning the TARDIS with lights?”

“Rose Tyler! Don’t tell me you haven’t been keeping track of your calendar!”

“Well, when you’re travelling through time, I hardly think a calendar would help…”

“How else would you know when your birthday is? Never mind, it’s Christmas, Rose! My favorite human holiday! Ah, that’s better, thank you.” He threw off the last of the lights tangled around him. 

So that explained why the TARDIS looked like the Christmas light section of a shop had exploded. “Why hadn’t you told me sooner? I don’t even have a present for you!” She whined.

“Well, I’m doing a bit of a Time Lord twist on our Christmas. Time Lords had holidays like this, but we didn’t give gifts like you do, not exactly.”

“What do you do then?”

“Ah! All in good time, Rose.” He chuckled as he bounded over to the controls of the TARDIS. “Get it? Time? No?” She looked at him blankly. “Ah, well...hold on, Rose!” He spun a wheel and flipped a switch, and before Rose could grab onto anything, she had landed on her bum on the floor.

“Bit more warning next time, yeah?” She stood as the TARDIS stopped shaking, rubbing her sore bum. 

The Doctor turned and gave her a proper looking over, and her skin tingled wherever his gaze touched. He always managed to look at her in the sexiest way, and yet never act as anything but her best mate. “Rose, you’re still in your nightclothes.”

“Yeah, that does tend to happen when I’m woken up by a tangled Time Lord on a holiday rampage.”

“Allons-y, Rose! Go put on some clothes, namely something warm. Very warm. Winter coat, too, it’s freezing out there.”

“May I ask where we are?”

“No you may not, that’s part of the fun! Off with you!” The Doctor shooed her off down the hallway, nearly rubbing his hands together with anticipation of his plans for her today. 

Rose quickly dressed in a fluffy light teal sweater and jeans, grabbing a puffy black coat and hat on her way out of her room. She came into the TARDIS console room to find the Doctor leaning against the door to the outside...with an axe in his hand. 

“Uhm, so, Time Lord Christmases don’t require….blood sacrifice or anything, do they?” She asked, eyeing the axe. 

“More like a sap sacrifice, I should say. That’s one thing our holidays have in common, chopping down trees to decorate.” 

“So, we’re chopping down a tree?”

“Not just any tree, Rose. A Christmas tree. And you and I are going to bring it back and decorate it and then make our holiday wish!”

Now Rose was very confused. “Holiday wish?”

“All in good time, Rose. You bundled up good? I don’t want a Rose popsicle. Yeah? GERONIMO!” He threw open the door of the TARDIS and bounded out into the snow like a rabbit on drugs. Rose couldn’t help her giggling as she followed him, closing the door behind her and trying to plow her way through what seemed to be at least a metre of snow. Looking around, all she could see was pine trees and snow. The Doctor bounded his way back to her. “Come on, Rose-y! Let’s find our tree!” He held out his hand and she took it in her gloved one, giggling harder as he had her trampling through the snow beside him. 

This felt good - this felt right. Her hand in his, feeding on each other’s lighthearted happiness, doing nothing more than looking for a tree. Their tree. The smell of pine permeated every breath she took, sharpened by the freezing cold, and it was lovely. 

The Doctor came to a sudden stop, and Rose teetered, trying not to fall face-first into the snow. “So, Rose, you happen to see a decent tree?”

Rose looked around them and her eyes landed on a small tree. “That one?” She pointed.

“You’re not thinking big enough, Rose!” 

“That one, then?”

“Rose!”

“Well, we do have to get one we can actually carry back to the TARDIS!”

The Doctor stopped and nodded. “Aye, I guess you’re right.” He lifted the axe and bounded over to the tree. “Care to take a bet on how many times I have to swing?” 

“I’m sure you’ll win the bet. Superior physicality and all.”

“Bloody right. Stand back…” Three strokes, and the tree toppled. Rose would have certainly lost the bet - a regular human would have had to take many many more. The Doctor hollered, dancing around to the tree’s chopped trunk to survey his handiwork. “Fantastic! Come here, Rose. I can take most of the weight, but I need you to guide it. Watch the splinters!”

They made their way into the TARDIS, where the Doctor had set up a tree stand already filled with water in the corner across from where she had found him tangled in the lights. Soon, they had the tree standing on its own in the bucket, and the Doctor began dancing excitedly again. “Lights!” he grabbed several more boxes of multicolored lights, and Rose laughed.

“Doctor, we won’t need four whole boxes for this little tree! It’s only seven feet, tops!”

“Don’t spoil the fun, Rose!” He took a strand of lights and began running around the tree And she watched as the tree was slowly filled with green wires and tiny bulbs, “Need your help for the star.” He grabbed another box, pulling out a big white star topper. She took it and awkwardly walked over to the tree, taking a deep breath as the Doctor grabbed her hips, gently lifting her to reach the top.

She placed the star, hooking it up to the end of the light strands. “Done!” she said. The Doctor slowly lowered her, and she felt each part of his body as hers slid against him, sending sparks flying through her whole body. Her feet touched the ground, but his hands lingered, caressing her hips, She felt his breath on her neck as his head lowered, his lips so close to her soft skin. Heat flooded through her, knowing he could hear her rapid heartbeat. He felt the beat of both of his hearts against her back, a calming tango of thumping. 

His hands left her, and she was left standing breathless, trying to compose herself. “Ready for the best part?” he asked, grabbing the end of the light strand. She nodded, not looking at him. He plugged it in, and the tree exploded into a flurry of multicolored madness, the white star shining on top. She couldn’t help but giggle - the tree fit the Doctor perfectly. Beautiful, chaotic, colorful, and unique. She turned to see the Doctor smiling brilliantly at her, his skin color distorted by the hundreds of colored lights. 

“It’s lovely, Doctor,” she smiled, and he smiled all the brighter. 

“Bloody right. Only one thing left to do!”

“Ornaments?”

“Nah, don’t have any. Wasn’t quite sure what you’d like, anyways. No, it’s time for Christmas wishing!”

Before she could ask, he pulled her to the floor as he laid down, scooting himself head-first on his back underneath the tree. She slowly slid next to him and looked up with a gasp. It was like looking up at thousands of multicolored stars, and it took her breath away. 

“So now we share our wish with each other. One wish from our hearts. What’s yours, Rose?”

Her mind was still in shock, and so the filter between her mind and her mouth faltered. “I wish you’d kiss me,” she said before clapping a hand over her mouth. 

The Doctor was silent for a moment, watching her face as her cheeks darkened with a blush. He pulled himself up on one elbow, hovering about her. 

“What’s your wish?” she whispered, trying to distract him.

Never had she thought she would hear the next words to pass through his lips.

“I wish to fulfill your wish…” he leaned forward before her mind could process his words, and his lips were on hers. Her eyes closed, her heart leaping from her chest as her fingers found their way into his hair, and he pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. His tongue flickered across her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth with a gasp. His hand swept up her back, pressing her to him, and she could feel his hearts hammering against hers. His other hand traced her jaw, fingers dancing across her skin.

Slowly, he pulled away, and she opened her eyes to his face hovering over her own, surrounded by the lights in the tree, his smile brighter than ever. “You’re fantastic, Rose Tyler.”

“You’re not so bad yourself…” she breathed as he laid down beside her again.

His fingers laced together with hers. “In my 900 years, this is most certainly my favorite holiday.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Rose said, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder. The Doctor kissed the top of her head, and they both laid together under the light of their tree and their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas!!


End file.
